rain and love
by melilove
Summary: ella tuvo una desagradable experiencia con un amor , podra el hacerla confiar de nuevo y enseñarle a amar?


hola a todos

hace rato que este fic me andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza hasta que finalmente pude concertarlo

espero que les guste porque capaz que algunos habrán sentido o les sucedió lo que paso en esta historia

el karma siempre vuelve y hace pagar , me base en lo que le paso a una conocida

si tienen que hacer algún comentario (sin que sea ofensivo) bienvenido sea todo ayuda para mejorar

_**disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

.

_**Rain and love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Las personas buscan mascaras para afrontar problemas muchos reaccionan de diferentes maneras con el humor con la ira con tristeza otros simplemente no sienten nada la culpa no existe ni el dolor… eso es lo que sucedió con él o _al menos eso fue lo que pensé_

_._

_._

_._

Nunca sospeche que pudiera pasarme esto a mi no soy una persona egoísta ni amargada ni posesiva tampoco siento envidia o tal vez si, solo que no me di cuenta… soy divertida simpática con todo mundo que conozco no soy celosa… no creo en el amor

.

.

.

Yo fui traicionada por mi novio bueno en este caso mi ex novio, el se metió con la ex novia de su mejor amigo… como ya dije el no siente culpa ni remordimiento.

.

.

.

El perdió a su mejor amigo por eso se quedo solo sin amigos porque el único amigo que lo acompaño no tolero esa traición por su parte… como puede salir alguien con la ex novia de su mejor amigo? No respeto el código de amigos.

Yo si lo respete cuando uno de sus amigos literalmente quiso pasarse de listo conmigo yo lo rechace, el se entero y dijo "esas personas son desagradables para el mundo" irónico que él sea ahora una persona desagradable para el mundo.

.

.

.

Considero que una amistad vale más que el amor… novios parejas amantes podes tener miles… pero amigos incondicionales son pocos y se cuentan con los dedos de las manos

.

**Usted que piensa Kakashi-san?** – pregunto una hermosa joven pelirosa hablando con un hombre en la banca del parque que se encontraba vacío, vestida con un jean y un buzo negro con capucha que cubría de la lluvia que se desataba en la ciudad de Tokio.

.

**Hmm Sakura-san es joven todavía, no todos los hombres son iguales encontraras uno que daría su vida por ti** – el hombre peliplata que tenia cubre bocas dejando a la vista parte de su nariz y los ojos – o el medio ojo – que se encontraba mirando a la joven adolescente con ternura.

**.**

**Supongo que tiene razón, pero me costara mucho confiar de nuevo** – dijo triste mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían de los arboles que se encontraban rodeando el parque.

.

**Uno nunca sabe lo que pasara en el futuro … solo no te dejes caer por esto **– Kakashi levantándose de la banca mira a la joven que se encuentra ensimismada en sus pensamientos ante lo último que dijo el hombre a su lado – **me tengo que ir pequeña**.

.

**Hmm claro Kakashi-san** – con una ligera sonrisa mirando al peliplata – **le agradezco el haberme escuchado.**

**.**

**Sakura-chan! – **se oye el grito de alguien en el parque – **sakura-chan! Donde estas?!**

.

**Te andan buscando – **sonriendo divertido por la expresión de la ojijade** – nos veremos algún día sakura-san adiós.**

.

**E-espere Kakashi-san – **la pelirosa volteando hacia el peliplateado se encuentra con este ya bastante alejado de donde se encontraba cuando se encontraba a punto de ir hacia el alguien le toca el hombro **–are?**

**.**

**Sakura-chan qué bueno que te encontré – **un rubio con el cabello alborotado con algunos mechones pegados a los costados de su cara se encontraba agitado** – oye no vuelvas a desaparecer así te estuve llamando estos días y no contestabas nada.**

**.**

**Ya Naruto estoy mejor pero necesitaba… aire – **contesto mirando a su rubio amigo de ojos azul mar** – por cierto como me encontraste?**

**.**

**Porque sé que cuando andas triste vienes a este parque – **dijo mirando a la pelirosa enfrente de él que se encontraba con la mirada triste** – sakura no me gusta verte así.**

**.**

**Lo siento Naruto – **abrazando a su amigo recostó la cabeza en su pecho dejando que el calor del rubio la llene de calidez** – siento preocuparte. **

.

El rubio abrazo a la pelirosa respirando el aroma a cerezos que tiene llenando sus pulmones con la mejor fragancia en el mundo según el – **sakura yo…**

**.**

**Lo sé **– todavía sin soltar al rubio alzo la mirada encarándolo.

**.**

**Te amo** – dijo fuerte y claro pero con todo el sentimiento que esas dos palabras conllevan.

**.**

**Yo… yo también te amo Naruto – **termino diciendo ella acercándose a los labios del rubio sellando esas palabras con un dulce beso… demostrando parte del amor que sentía por el rubio.

.

.

.

_Porque tal vez no haya tenido la mejor de las experiencias en el amor… pero con él sentía que podría caerse el mundo y ya nada importaría… porque no importaba que tanto haya tardado en saberlo… la recompensa fue mayor a una desazón amorosa… porque tal vez si encontró al que pudiera morir por ella, así como ella podría morir por él._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

si llegaron hasta aca les agradezco que hayan pasado y leído la historia

y que les haya gustado

un saludo enorme a todos

.

.

**Melilove**


End file.
